


Adamant

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Phillip gets wind of Camilles resignation from Chicago Hope and talks with her about it
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Camille Shutt, Aaron Shutt/Phillip Watters, Camille Shutt/Phillip Watters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Adamant

“Are you happy?”Phillip asked Camille 

“With leaving Chicago hope or something else?”Camille asked her friend 

“We’ve known each other a long time Camille”Phillip said 

“You were always like a father figure to everyone there”Camille smiled 

“Not the first time I’ve heard that”Phillip mused 

“I want to pursue other things”Camille says 

“I suppose I’m not the only one you’ve told about your resignation?”Phillip asked her

“I actually spoke about it with Aaron already”Camille says 

“What did he have to say about that?”Phillip asked her 

“The man was adamant on me staying but all in all he said he’d support me”Camille replies 

“Sounds exactly like the Aaron we know and love”Phillip chuckled


End file.
